bw_storm_kings_thunderfandomcom-20200214-history
Cei Besk
Backstory Growing up in a city filled with warriors, Cei was always destined to be one of them. Her Father, who was part of the city’s watchmen, tragically died protecting the city when she was 9 years old, leaving her widowed mother, older brother and her in the giant raiding world. Her parents were supposed to conceive as many offspring as possible to help with protecting the people of Sundabar from the Frost Giants, but as Cei’s mother nearly died in childbirth with Cei, they ceased in that endeavour and promised that their children will become incredible fighters. Cei’s mother, Nue Besk, is a healer/nurse in Sundabar and after Mevor, Cei’s father, died, Nue started taking religion very seriously, and prayed to the goddess of peace, Eldath, taking Cei with her. During this time Cei became very fond of Eldath and decided to learn the path of peace, but also how to heal from her mother. Another key feature of her childhood was that she was taught to speak Giant, so that she can communicate to the enemies lurking close on Sundabar’s doorsteps. Cei’s brother, Liem, followed the path of his father and became a city watchman, and helped Cei with sword fighting. Liem now has a family of his own to protect and still lives with his mother Nue as well as his wife and children. Around the age of 23 (1484), the War of the Silver Marches began, between the Silver Marches town’s/cities and a collection of Orcs, Drow and Frost Giants as well as two White dragons brought together by a Draw wizard named Tsabrak Xorlarrin. During this war, Cei’s family had to flee from Sundabar before getting besieged by this powerful army, as well as many other citadels. Cei wasn’t placed in Sundabar during this besiegement, as the army was thought too powerful at that time and so fled after her family had been safely moved away. Half a year later, lots of dwarven forces gathered as well as humans and warforges to retake the River Surbrin bridge with the help of two Copper dragons. This battle was won, with some of the Orc forces retreating, and was the pinnacle battle that changed the war in favour of the Silver Marches. Cei was apart of this battle, but was mainly trying to heal as many of her comrades rather than fight, but at some point she had to take up her sword to protect herself. During this, she gain a hatred for Orcs, Drow and Frost Giants, due to many of her friends dying in the battle. She was very angry at the fact that all they wanted was to kill and take over the land. After the war was won, she and her family moved to Neverwinter to start a new life, as Sundabar was laid to ruin by the Orcs. There, she trained and studied more around Eldath, to find a way to bring peace to the land. When she felt the time was right, Cei decided to leave her family to seek out adventure, take her mind off the devastating affects from the war, and travelled south away from the Frost Giants and her family, but still keeps in contact with them when she can. Relationships Nue Besk - As her mother, she has a very strong relationship with her and always keeps in contact when she can. Liem Besk - Cei isn't as close to her sibling, he became distant after their father died as he became the head of the household. Abilities Mission To create peace through means of removing evil. Trivia Quotes Category:Characters Category:Brandwatch Players